cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dementual
Dementual is the title given to the national leader of the Demensian Realm (Demensia). The current Dementual of the Demensian Realm is Destendis XI, who assumed office on July 5, 2006. Since having ascended to the throne in his home nation, Dementual has served as the most successful Minister of Recruitment in the Grand Global Alliance's history, co-founded The Galactic Republic and served as its Vice Chair and High Envoy, served as a Congressman and a High Court Justice in GATO, and rescued three puppies from a well (despite what Esau of Isaac might tell you!). He is currently the Sovereign of the Grand Global Alliance, after having participated in an effort to liberate the alliance in an attempt to return it to its roots, having succeeded Jonathan Brookbank on May 29, 2010. Early Office Demensia was created on July 5, 2006 as a nation on the red team. In the first week and a half after its creation, Dementual was a member of a really tiny invasion alliance of about 15 people known as the "Stick Soldiers Beta Alliance," which stemmed from the Stick Soldiers community forums. As the Stick Soldiers Beta Alliance appeared to not be catching on, Dementual sought to join another alliance, and considered the New Pacific Order as it was the only alliance on the red team (later discovered to be due to the Moldavi Doctrine). Around the same time, however, Dementual received a personalized invitational letter from Prodigal Chieftain to bring Demensia into the Grand Global Alliance. After some consideration, Dementual switched to the Green team, where he has since resided, and joined the Grand Global Alliance on July 14, 2006. Grand Global Alliance Day 2- The Great War Upon joining the Grand Global Alliance, Dementual found himself at the start of the Great War against the New Pacific Order, the alliance he had originally intended to join. The leader of the GGA at the time, Prodigal Chieftain, held an extreme hatred of the New Pacific Order's imperialistic dealings and sought to combat the New Pacific Order at every corner. This mindset was reflected unto GGA members and was quickly adopted by Dementual as well. After securing a victory in his battles in the Great War, Dementual assisted in attempting to build the GGA up again in order to ensure the alliance kept its sanction after the war. Dementual entered the GGA's Ministry of Recruitment and spent a fair lot of his free time sending out recruitment messages every day for well over two months. Dementual was immediately accepted into the GGA family as a funny, loyal, and true Grand Global Alliance member, and was awarded Rookie of the Month soon after. The Coup of Prodigal_Chieftain Sometime in August, 2006, the Emperor Prodigal_Chieftain and the Empress Atherton allowed their nations to be deleted for inactivity while on vacation. During their time away, the Triumvirate held de facto control of the alliance's affairs. When they came back, the world's changing atmosphere made their previously acceptable attitudes now self-destructive. The string was officially cut when, on September 29, 2006, Prodigal_Chieftain publicly exclaimed GGA's official position towards the new Emperor of the NPO was one of disapproval and a threat of war; the next day, the Triumvirate couped Prodigal_Chieftain and Atherton and abolished the position of Emperor. Dementual was torn as to what he should do. The coup was bloody and more than a dozen members of the Grand Global Alliance remained back and refused to follow the Triumvirate. The alliance drastically changed, from its foreign policy to its internal policy. Not wanting to break his blood oath of loyalty, however, Dementual remained in the Grand Global Alliance. He is the last known person to have spoken to Prodigal_Chieftain following the coup, having been told that he is a traitor to the Grand Global Alliance for supporting the new Triumvirate and the abolition of the position of Emperor. The Initiative In the weeks soon after the coup, the Grand Global Alliance slowly began canceling its treaties with former allies in favor of new allies, most specifically the, and was eventually a founding alliance in The Initiative, a political bloc which was an embodiment of the future of CN politics, but also an embodiment of that which Dementual held a deep hatred for. Being very vocal against the GGA's new foreign policy both privately and publicly, this led to alienation from Bilrow and Initiative allies. At the same time, former CoaLUEtion members remembered Dementual as "the last cool GGA member left." Dementual sought to keep ties with former CoaLUEtion alliances tight, feeling they were true allies to the GGA. Having over a dozen IRL friends quit due to tech raids didn't particularly assist the pro-Initiative mindset either, especially since all but a couple of them were raided out of the game by initiative alliance nations. Minister of Recruitment In September, 2006, Dementual, DMoR, and Rowan Payne, MoR at the time, were discussing creating a new recruitment system revolving around recruitment squads. At some point near the end of the month, Dementual replaced Rowan Payne as Minister of Recruitment, appointing Jedi Chewie, and later Sognatore as well, as his deputies. Dementual and Jedi Chewie worked to put into full effect the new Ministry of Recruitment, which was met with great acceptance and success. A couple-dozen members signed on board to take part in the new program, some holding positions in several recruitment squads at a time. The Ministry of Recruitment was never as active as it had been during this period of time, members successfully meeting nearly every quota the Ministry set out for well over two months. The success of the activity was met with success in numbers as well, with over 250 members joining the Grand Global Alliance in the following three months after the program was launched. Dementual resigned from the position of Minister of Recruitment sometime in February, 2007, citing lack of appreciation from the Triumvirate as his reasoning. He was succeeded by Jedi Chewie soon after. GGA-CDS Affairs Sometime near the end of 2006, Dementual also made a large push in diplomatic workings with the Coalition of Dark States, being a chief part of the effort between the two alliances working to unite the GGA and CDS into one alliance which would have, at the time, propelled the alliance to the first place spot in the sanctioned alliances list. Despite efforts by Dementual and a number of other people, all proposals were either turned down by GGA government or CDS government due to various components of the agreement ultimately bringing the plan to a standstill: new alliance name, government members, and position in the political spectrum. In the end, the talks fell through. Great Wars 2 and 3 Hurr I'll fill this out later. Exile from Grand Global As the weeks continued on, Dementual contemplated his departure from the Grand Global Alliance. A generally unchanging government mindset, lack of progress in growth, and lack of respect and recognition made him feel as though he would be better off away from this disillusioned "New GGA" before he too succumbed to the brainwashed mindset that appeared to be getting instilled into all members. On July 14, 2007, after a full year of membership in the GGA, Dementual put down his resignation letter outlining his issues with the GGA. His resignation was met with a ban and exile from Bilrow. BearerofTruth and Jonathan Brookbank, the other Triumvirs, successfully fought to remove the suspension. Wandering Independence Global Alliance and Treaty Organization The Next Half-Year The Galactic Republic Return to the Grand Global Alliance Category:Individuals Category:Member of The Galactic Republic Category:Member of Grand Global Alliance Category:Former member of New Pacific Order